


I Didn't Know

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ballroom dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Prompt - At a formal event, Leonard and Spock share a dance...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know

"This is the fifteenth person he’s danced with tonight.” Leonard McCoy grumbled, nursing a mint-julep. “Is he serious?”

"The only thing more fascinating than the fact that the Captain has danced with so many partners is the fact that you have been counting." Spock, seated to his left, sighed while taking a sip of his drink. He stifled a grimace at the taste of the liquid. He was never one for alcohol.

"I’m not keeping track, I’m just waitin’ to see when he gets tired, so we can go. You know I hate things like this.” 

"I am well aware, Doctor." Spock mumbled. "Given the fact that you have mentioned it approximately 18 times since our arrival." 

"Now who’s the one keepin’ track, huh?"

"I fail to see your point."

"You fail to see a lot of things."

"I do not need to remain here and be looked down upon in this matter." Spock said a tad loudly. "I will take my leave now, if you will excuse me." Spock stood up, and turned to walk towards the exit. He was stopped by Leonard, who also jumped up and grabbed Spock’s arm.

"Now what’s this all about? You know I’m just teasin’! Its what we always do!" He said with a smile, and upon receiving a slight one in return, moving his arm down and brushing their index and middle fingers together. "Come sit back down, Spock."

Spock had sighed a bit when their fingers had touched, but remained standing. “I wish to leave, Doctor.”

"Why?"

"My reasons to not need to be made known to you."

"Are you upset?"

Spock remained silent.

"You are upset! What’s a matter? What did I do?"

Spock again said nothing, but his eyes shifted over towards the ballroom floor. Leonard’s eyebrow hit the ceiling as he gained understanding. 

"Are you mad that I didn’t ask you to dance?"

"I was under the impression that that was what humans did while they were courting. We are courting,so I am confused as to why you didn’t ask me."

"I - I thought-" Leonard stumbled over his words. "I thought that public displays of affection weren’t really your thing! I didn’t want to embarrass you." Spock touched their fingers together again.

"I am not embarrassed," he said with a hint of a smile. Leonard lit up at Spock’s words, and grabbed Spock’s hand as he dragged them out to the middle of the ballroom, ignoring Jim Kirk’s whistle.

As the song started up, a slow one, probably Jim’s doing, Spock’s hands found their way around Leonard’s neck, Leonard’s hands steady on his waist.

They swayed to the music, Spock leaning against Leonard’s shoulder, stepping in time. 

"I wish I would have known you wanted to dance earlier," Leonard murmured into Spock’s ear. "This whole evening would have been a lot better. He gave Spock’s hips a gentle squeeze. 

"We have many more evenings of dancing to come, Leonard," he replied, tilting up his head so they could kiss. He kissed Spock gently, chastely, and then spoke again.

"That we do, darlin’. That we do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading about these stupid space dorks and the feelings they give me. If you would leave a comment I would be most gracious. *smooches*


End file.
